This invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, a schedule date registering method, and a schedule notifying system.
Among current mobile communication terminals, there are mobile communication terminals having not only a function for exchanging speech (voice) and electronic mail but also a function for carrying out an individual schedule management. In addition to operation only in individual mobile communication terminal that a method comprising the steps of receiving schedule data using the electronic mail externally and registering the received schedule data is known in the art. By using this method in the business field, for example, for transmitting schedule data of a time instant for a meeting or the like may be transmitted to the mobile communication terminal for informing users of the schedule.
The schedule data obtained by the electronic mail generally includes a schedule date and time and notifying contents. The schedule date is described in a specific format and is transmitted and received. On the other hand, the date and time for a mobile communication terminal is set by a user and is operable in synchronism with a current set date and time. When the current set date and time comes to the schedule date and time included in the schedule date obtained from the electronic mail, a notification of the schedule is made from the mobile communication terminal.
However, the above-mentioned prior art has problems as follows. First, in a case of transmitting the schedule data to a plurality of mobile communication terminals, an error is included in a time instant (a current set date and time) set in an individual mobile communication terminal. Accordingly, when notification of the schedule is carried out on the basis of an obtained schedule date and time included in the schedule data, the notification is not simultaneously carried out. Second, in the event that a mobile communication terminal carries out a setting of an erroneous date and time caused by an erroneous operation of a user, it is impossible to carry out notification of the schedule at a desired date and time although the mobile communication terminal receives the schedule data. Third, a time difference may often occur in a case of globally transmitting and receiving the schedule date. Under the circumstances, it is impossible to record the schedule data at a date and time as it is although the schedule data is obtained.
Various related arts are already known. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication of Tokkai No. Hei 5-165,787 or JP-A 5-165787 proposes a small-sized electronic appliance system which is capable of always reporting correct schedule time by an electronic notebook. According to JP-A 5-165787, the small-sized electronic appliance system consists of a paging receiver as a first electronic appliance and the electronic notebook as a second electronic appliance. The paging receiver corrects the time date of a receiver built-in clock circuit if data sent by radio is the time date and produces the corrected time data to the outside. The electronic notebook is connected to the paging receiver. When the electronic notebook is supplied with the time data from the paging receiver, the electronic notebook corrects the time data of a notebook built-in clock circuit in accordance with the supplied time data. With this structure, the correcting work of the notebook built-in clock circuit is automatically performed in response to the reception of the time data in the paging receiver.
However, JP-A 5-165787 merely discloses a technical idea for automatically correcting time data in the notebook built-in clock circuit of tile electronic notebook in itself if data transmitted by radio is the time data but neither discloses nor teaches correction of a schedule date and time included in schedule data.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication of Tokkai No. Hei 10-111,890 or JP-A 10-111890 proposes a schedule adjustment method which is capable of performing schedule adjustment relating to a plurality of persons. According to JP-A 10-111890, mobile terminals are information terminals carried and processed by respective individuals. Each mobile terminal has an individual schedule management function and a communication function for connecting a mobile terminal controller or the like through a PHS network, a public network and a WAN/LAN, etc., by means of radio communication with a radio base station of the PHS network. The mobile terminal controller accesses the respective mobile terminals carried and possessed by schedule adjustment objective persons, receives respective individual schedule data, judges schedule free time in common to all members based on them, decides candidate date and time matched with schedule adjustment conditions among them, and informs the respective mobile terminals of them.
However, JP-A 10-111,890 merely discloses a technical idea for performing adjustment of the schedule relating to a plurality of persons and for transmitting the adjusted schedule to the respective mobile terminals but neither discloses nor teaches simultaneously notification of a schedule.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication of Tokkai No. Hei 11-184,912 or JP-A 11-184912 proposes a schedule adjustment service providing apparatus which is capable of registering a schedule that is efficient and optimal for a member. According to JP-A 11-184912, the schedule adjustment service providing apparatus comprises schedule management storage means, place information management storage means, display processing means, allowable time preference registering means, and notification processing means. The schedule management storage means stores schedule data for members that are inputted by respective member's terminals. The place information management storage means preliminary stores moving time data between places. The display processing means displays a registering method and presents a screen for inputting data needed for the selected registering method. The allowable time preference registering means registers the schedule within an allowable moving time with reference to the schedule data stored in the schedule management storage means, the moving time data, and data inputted by the member. The notification processing means notifies the terminal of the member of the registered schedule.
However, JP-A 11-184912 merely discloses a technical idea for registering the most suitable schedule for the member that is adjusted in consideration of the moving time of the member but neither discloses nor teaches simultaneously notification of a schedule.